1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method that allow a user to access to a web page based on an access history and to an apparatus and method for structuring a web page access history.
2. Description of Related Art
With the widespread use of portable smart devices, people are now able to easily search for any desired information anywhere using their smart devices.
Many users of portable smart devices search through the Internet for desired web pages, which include various types of information, through web browsers installed on the portable smart devices. When a user is searching for web pages, information included in the web pages are remembered in the user's brain; however, in the event that the user searched through too many web pages, or in the event that it has been a long time since the user looked up a web page, the user may have forgotten the acquired information or the previously-searched web page due to a memory limitation of the human brain.
Accordingly, a user may take notes of necessary details when he or she has found desired information on the Internet, or retrieve a browsing history of web pages or the like to restore previously acquired knowledge or information regarding the access to a desired web page. However, such method is inconvenient in that it takes an effort to organize information, or to restore necessary information from an unorganized record.